


Do you want to have a (sleepover)

by Cdragon



Series: I can't believe it's not crack!- TMA Fics [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hints of lonelyeyes, Martin Blackwood Has a Crush on Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdragon/pseuds/Cdragon
Summary: "Arson"Tim looked over Jon."We should name the cat arson. It's a cool name and it's my favorite pastime."The Archival staff have a sleepover and adopt a cat
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Series: I can't believe it's not crack!- TMA Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: RQW Gift Exchange Jan. 2021





	Do you want to have a (sleepover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineapplefork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplefork/gifts).



> This is for pineapplefork, I tried. Enjoy!

It started, as most things started in the Archive, with Tim. It was a dreary day in the archives and everyone was starting to get sleepy. Martin had been staring at one email for almost thirty minutes, Sasha was trying and failing to find a company referenced in the weekly statement, and Tim had given up on work completed and seemed to be playing some game on his phone. Even Jon, the most workaholic person Sasha knew was nodding off to sleep in his office. She was about to suggest that they all go home early when Tim looked up with the look on his face that meant that he had another crazy idea. She mentally prepared herself for whatever was going to come out of his mouth.  
“Let's have a sleepover in the Archive,” He said, jumping up from his chair. “Martin you're already sleeping here and I think Jon stays the night sometimes as well”  
There was a long silence before Jon walked out of his office and said “No, Tim we will not be having a sleepover in the Archives. Martin is staying here simply because it is safer for him and contrary to what you might think Tim, I do go home. It would be inappropriate for me to let all four of us sleep here.”  
Tim however was not to be deterred.” But Jon,” he said draping himself across his desk propping his chin on his hand, “Don’t you think that it would be constructive to our workplace if we spent time together and got to know each other?”  
Jon looked torn between his professionalism and his need to be a good boss and create a good working environment. He buried his head in his hands. After a moment he said, “Fine Tim, just make sure it doesn’t interfere with any of your work.”  
“Yes!” Tim gave a fist pump in the air. “ I promise I won't let you down, Boss.” Jon already looked like he regretted this but simply sighed and walked back to his office.  
“So,” He said looking at Martin and Sasha “does tomorrow work for you? Tomorrow is a Friday after all.”  
Martin shrugged. “It's not like I have anything to do.”  
“Great! What about you Sasha?”  
She shook her head. She did not have any plans on Friday or Saturday. “ I’m going to see my cousin on Sunday but I'm free otherwise.”  
“Ah good,” he said, shooting them finger guns. “I’m going to go talk to the Boss Man, see if he wants to join.” Tim disappeared into Jon's office and Martin put his face in his hands. "Don't worry Martin", Sasha said. "I'm sure you can handle a few hours with your crush."  
"Sasha" he groaned. "I'm not sure you understand my plight. I have to see Jon in clothes that are not work-related and I have to talk to him for more than five minutes."  
"Hey, he's not been as mean to you lately. Have you ever considered that maybe he doesn't hate you?"  
He just shrugged. " I'm sure I can survive. "  
Sasha patted him on his shoulder. "Maybe you'll have fun. Besides, we don't know if Jon is even going to come."  
Just as those words left her lips, Tim came barreling out of Jon's office. "Jon said that he would come to our sleepover, the whole archival gang is going to be here!"  
Martins face instantly went red, but before he could, Tim patted him on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry Martin. I'll make sure Jon doesn't find out about his crush on you. Everything will be alright. Anyway, we should talk about what we want to do. Sasha do you think we should bring cards against humanity or not?" She was quickly sucked into a discussion about what they should do and forgot all about Martins's gay panic.  
The next day passed quickly. They had agreed to leave at the normal time, Sasha was in charge of making sure Jon did leave and return to the archives at nine with snacks, sleeping bags, and games. Jon had cleared it with Elias, he was fine with it because he had a date night. Sasha didn't know who would want to go out with Elias Bouchard, probably someone as creepy and manipulative as he was. But it didn't matter, all that did matter was that their sleepover was cleared.  
Jon was the first to arrive back at the archives, which was good as he was the only one to have the key to get back in. Martin was sleeping at the Archives so he was already there and Tim showed up only a few minutes late. "I simply could not decide what to bring so I ended up bringing everything," he said, placing huge bags on the ground. Martin stared at them for a second then pulled out a deck of Uno cards. "Maybe we could start with these first?"  
Tim had already snatched them out of his hands and was shuffling by the time Martin had finished his sentence.  
Jon, who was dressed in a What the Ghost merch t-shirt and a pair of black jeans pulled out a pack of beer. "Would anyone like a drink?"  
Everyone accepted and they sat down to play Uno. It turned into utter chaos immediately. "Are we all agreed that we can stack?" Sasha asked "Because if you're not I'm disowning you from the family" Tim gasped dramatically "How dare you insist that the barbaric rule that Uno itself condemned be used in these sacred halls-" but was cut off by both Martin's and Jon's affirmative "Yeah" and "Yes, that is the proper way to play Uno" Tim simply sighed "If we must"  
"They were halfway through their first game of Uno (Jon had collected half the deck and was looking very miffed) when they heard scratching and meowing at the archive door. Martin cocked his head "Is that a... cat"  
There was a moment of silence before Jon carefully walked over and pulled open the door. There in the doorway was a black kitten. It looked like it had been outside for a few days and was shivering from the chilly weather. Jon quickly scooped it up. "Tim and Sasha, can you two go get some towels, Martin see if you can find some food. I'm going to make sure that- he gave the cat a quick inspection- she isn't hurt. They quickly hurried off to their respective assignments and came back with towels and a can of tuna. They dried the cat and wrapped her up in a blanket. "She's fine, just wet and hungry," Jon said cradling the cat in his arms. "Before you, all ask I've fostered cats before I know how to deal with this"  
Sasha leaned forward "I had no idea you were such a cat person, Boss. You seem to have some hidden sides huh." Jon sighed although he had a small smile on his face and took another sip of his beer. "I do have a life outside of the archives." He picked up his Uno cards and gestured towards the small pile of discarded cards. "Should we resume play?"  
Even with 22 cards in his hand, Jon managed to win. So they played again, and again and again. Jon won all four times. Tim threw his hand down in disbelief "How did you win again Jon. How" Jon simply smiled and petted the cat on his lap. "Let's play The Game of Life.  
Several hours passed and they found out that Jon was a lot more relaxed with a few drinks in him. They were all sufficiently drunk at this point and were debating names for the black cat they had found and decided to keep in the archives. "Who cares what Elias says every good archive needs a cat," Tim said drunkenly waving his hand in the air "and so I think we should name her after the previous archivist Gertrude Robinson."  
"Martin shook his head. "No-No Tim what if she's haunting the archives, we can't just name a cat after her. What about something more traditional like midnight."  
"Martin that's just lazy," Sasha said rolling over on her back "what about something that cool like Sabrina."  
"Arson"  
Tim looked over Jon.  
"We should name the cat arson. It's a cool name and it's my favorite pastime."  
"Jon, your favorite pastime is arson?" Sasha asked sitting up. "Arson would be a good name though. What do you think?" She looked at the cat whose tail was rapidly swishing and she walked over and gave Sasha a boop on the nose.  
"Arson it is then" Tim announced picking up the Arson and holding her up in the air Simba style. "I pronounce you Arson, the official Archive Cat.  
There was a beat of silence then all four inhabitants of the archive fell over laughing. "Arson, we named a cat we found four hours ago Arson." Martin was shaking his head "I am so tired and drunk and this is the funniest thing I've ever been a part of"  
They were all getting tired and Arson was falling asleep on Sasha’s lap, so they all pulled out their sleeping bags, and cuddled together Arson in the middle.  
They were all falling asleep and Sasha last thought before she fell asleep was that they had managed to get closer as a team and that maybe Martin did have a shot at dating Jon.


End file.
